An Emmett and Bella Story
by Seidina
Summary: What if Edward and Rosalie had fallen in love. How would things change for Emmett and Bella? How would this affect the rest of the family?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

RPOV

_OK two more animals and then I can go back and crawl in bed with my husband. _Rosalie thought as she neared in on another deer. She was still young and had to feed more then the others and so she left out this morning when Edward noticed her eyes. After Carlisle saved her she was so mad at him that she barely talked to him. One day Edward came into her room and they started talking and Rosalie knew at that moment that she was in love with Edward. Edward had smiled when he heard Rosalie say in her thoughts "I love him." There courtship had been short only dating for about six months before getting engaged and married a month later. Today was actually their one year anniversary and even though all she wanted to do was stay in bed with her husband she wanted to make him happy to and so she went hunting.

Rosalie was about to attack the deer she had in her sights when suddenly she heard a scream. She ran to the clearing where she heard the scream and saw a giant grizzly bear attacking a man. She launched herself at the bear and snapped its neck. Not able to resist the smell of blood, she drank all that the bear had to offer. When she finished she looked warily at the man before her feet. She picked him up and ran the distance to Carlisle where she knew the man would be safe.

As she ran, she looked over the man. He was huge with muscles and under the blood she noticed he had short curly brown hair. When she got in a distance where she knew Edward could hear her she screamed in her mind _Get Carlisle I have a man_. She found more speed somehow and ran faster to the house.

When she got there she noticed Carlisle waiting with his bag and with Edward. As soon as she got to the living room she laid him down and felt arms encircle her and lift her and carry her away. She turned around and kissed Edward.

"Rosalie, I can't save him unless I bite him." Carlisle said looking up from the mass of man that was on their living room floor.

"Do it. I just have a feeling that he's important to our future." Rosalie said as she took Edward hand and walked up to their room. Right before they made it to their room they heard the man scream. Rosalie fell into Edward's arms and allowed him to carry her and place her on their bed.

"Edward, did I do the right thing?" Rosalie asked as he wrapped them in a blanket. They could hear Carlisle put Emmett in the room down the hallway. His screams had died down

"I really do, baby. His mind was just repeating 'I don't want to die. Please don't let me die' He wanted this Rose bud. He saw what you did to the bear and he wants to be what you are." Edward said as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

"I love you, Edward." Rosalie said as she cuddled closer to his chest.

"I love you too, Rosie." Edward said not expecting the pillow that suddenly hit him in the head. But when he looked over at Rosalie he could see she was smiling. She hated that nickname but when Edward said it she didn't care.

Rosalie was actually happy. She had the man she loved and somehow she knew this new man would be good for the family.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over sixty years since Carlisle had changed him. In that time two new members had been added to the Cullen family, Alice and Jasper. Emmett loved having Alice and Jasper with them. There was never a dull moment with them around except for at nights whenever everyone would go to their rooms and when they go hunting because usually the couples go off together.

Today was the first day of school and everyone had been running around and avoiding him since last night when Alice had had a vision. _It's probably because I can find out any secret ever._ Emmett said to himself.

"Emmett! You're taking your jeep today!" Alice yelled from downstairs as everyone ran out the door and into Edwards Volvo.

"Thanks you guys." Emmett said knowing Edward would relay his thoughts to everyone. He grabbed his keys and walked out to the garage and got in his jeep and too the short five minute drive to school. When he arrived everyone was smiling and waiting for him by Edward's car. He also noticed a few cars down a girl he had never seen got out of an old beat up truck from the fifties. She had long brown hair and she was pale. If he hadn't known better he would have thought that she was a vampire herself. He watched as she walked into the office. He got out of his jeep and was met by four sets of eyes looking right at him.

"Whatever, you guys. We got class." Emmett said quickly while walking so no one had a chance to crack a joke at him about the new girl. They all just followed him as he made his way to class.

* * *

Bella had arrived at school had looked around at all the people. Everyone seemed to notice her truck as she pulled in. _Leave my truck alone people. _She thought to herself. She hated being in the spot light and it seemed as though she was in one now. She looked around in time to see a jeep pull in beside the only Volvo in the parking lot. Most people who have looked at the giant jeep first but her first thoughts were around the boy driving it. As she got out of the jeep and looked straight at her there were a few things she noticed right off the bat. He was huge, looked more around twenty one then seventeen. His eyes were a bright Topaz color. She decided that before she embarrassed herself she would go to the office and get her schedule. As she got out truck she decided to steal one more look at this gorgeous man that seemed to take an interest in her and noticed that he was still staring at her.

* * *

Review please :) it would make mes happies :)


	3. Chapter 3

EmPOV

Who is that girl? Why am I so attracted to her? Its been sixty years since I have been changed and I have never felt this kind of attraction. Sure while I was in Denali after my change I felt an attraction to the girls there but this was different.

When I walked past her this morning, I practically had to run to save her and myself. It wasn't just her blood that draws me. It's her. She smells like strawberries and freesia.

I don't know but I just have to forget her for both of our sake's.

BPOV

Who is that guy? He's so gorgeous. Well look at his family they are too. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as I made my way to the office. Once I got inside I went straight to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I need to pick up my schedule."

"Oh yes, Isabella. I need you to get this schedule signed and bring it back at the end of the day. Also there is a map of where your classes are in there with your schedule. I hope you have a great day." The lady at the front said. I know I should have gotten her name seeing as I was going to be here two more years but I guess there will be plenty of time for that later.

As I went through my next four classes I had meet three new people. Angela seemed really sweet and kind. I could tell that I would like her. Mike has been doing nothing but hitting on me and I could tell he would be annoying. And then there was Jessica. She seemed sweet when she wasn't with Lauren. I guess people would call Jessica a wanna-be.

When I got into the lunch room I was basically pulled to sit by Angela and Mike. I looked around the room and my sights set on a group of people in the corner that I had remembered from this morning.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela.

"Them? They're the Cullen's. Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted them all. But don't try anything with any of the guys, they are all together. See the girl with long blonde hair? That's Rosalie. She's with the guy with almost red hair, Edward. The girl with short black hair, Alice, is with the guy with blonde hair, Jasper. The big guy Emmett is the only one single. But he seems to think that he's too good for any of the girls here. He is really sweet when talking to you but he never wants it to go farther." Angela said with a pouting face at the end.

I kept looking at the Cullen's. I know it is rude to stare but I couldn't take my eyes off of Emmett's. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that the whole table knew I was staring at him he looked up and looked me right in the eyes. Even though he was looking right at me and I know I should be scared I wasn't. For some reason I felt at ease with him looking me in the eyes. Then he smiled at me and I felt happy. I tore myself away from his eyes when the bell rang and made my way to Biology.

EmPOV

I made it through classes like I always did. Even though I had made it clear last year that I was not interested in dating the girls still tried. I couldn't help but to be nice to them. It was just my nature.

I walked into the lunch room and sat at our normal table where everyone else already was.

"Hey guys. Has everyone had a good day?" I asked as I sat down beside Jasper.

"Sure. How has your day gone, Emmett?" Rosalie said with a smile.

"Yeah. Have you seen that girl anymore?" Edward said was he reached for Rosalie hand.

"I saw her earlier. She's quiet something."

"Have you even talked to her?" Jasper said smiling.

"Well, no. But I can just tell." I said smiling as I heard my name mentioned over at another table. I could hear what Angela was saying. I didn't fail to notice the disappointed look that the girl gave when she heard I do not date.

"What's her name?" I said mostly to myself.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, but she goes by Bella." Alice said with a smirk.

"Bella. That means beautiful. Well it certainly fits." I said without realizing I was talking out loud before it was too late. I looked around and everyone was just smiling. Obviously they know something I don't. When the bell rang I noticed she was already leaving. Alice was telling Edward something in her mind and he was just smiling. I need to find out the secret now.

BPOV

I practically ran to my Biology class. I didn't realize I had sat in the cafeteria so long or maybe it was the trip to my locker and the girls room. Whatever it was it means I am late to class now.

I run into my class and the teacher was already up front.

"Ah, Miss Swan did you get lost?" The teacher said. I knew he was making fun of me so I just smiled at him. "You may take a seat next to Mr. Cullen."

I looked up hoping to see Emmett but instead it was Edward. I sat down next to him and noticed his smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just your face when you walked in." He said.

"Well, for a school so small it sure can be big." I said as I got my book.

The rest of the class went by smoothly.

When the bell rang I got my book and started to walk towards my next class. I had gone all day without falling and I was thinking maybe today was a good day and I wouldn't fall and embarrass myself. I spoke to soon. My feet caught on some invisible block on the floor and I fell forward. Luckily there were only a few people around and none of them saw me. I went to gather my papers that had gone everywhere when someone's hands started helping me.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I got up. It was then I saw his face. Emmett.

"No problem. I'm Emmett by the way." He said as he handed me the last bits of paper.

"I'm Bella." I said with a smile. Then I remember what Angela said. He was just being nice and he didn't date. "Well I got to get to gym." I said hoping I could get away before I embarrassed myself more.

"I'm headed to gym to. We could walk together." He said with the last part more of a statement then a question.

"Ok." I said as I started walking to class. The walk to class was quiet because luckily it was at the end of the hallway. I just couldn't wait to see how I embarrassed myself in my worst class.

EmPOV

Fifth period went by quickly. It was history my second favorite class. When the bell rang I decided to take my time since my next class was just at the end of the hall. I walked out of class just in time to see Bella trip and fall. The best way to get my foot in the door would be to help her with her books so that's just what I did.

"Thank you." She said when she got up. If I hadn't had vampire hearing I would have missed it.

"No problem. I'm Emmett by the way." I said whenever she finally looked up at me

"I'm Bella." She said with a smile that soon disappeared. That's when I remembered what Angela had told her. This might be harder then I thought. "Well I got to go to gym." She said trying to run off. Lucky for me that was my next class.

"I'm headed to gym to. We could walk together." I just wanted more time with her.

"Ok." She said smiling and walking. I hated silence but that short walk down to the end of the hall in silence was ok. I was actually feeling happy.

**What will happen now that Bella and Emmett are headed to gym class together? **

**Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

BPOV

Great I have gym with the gorgeous Emmet Cullen who now knows me and has spoken to me. Please just do not let me do anything too embarrassing.

I quickly changed into my gym clothes that I had brought and made it into the gym just before the bell rang. I looked around and noticed everyone was separated into boys and girls already so I joined the girls and fell into the back hoping I would go unnoticed.

"Alright every I am going to do some basics just to see how fit everyone is. Girls I was each of you to do twenty push ups and then sit up when you are done. Boys I want thirty." The gym teacher said. The girls let out groans but that was hardly heard over the boys. I looked over at Emmett and he was just smirking.

"Why do the girls only have to do twenty? None of us guys can do that. Well, none except Cullen over there." The vile boy I had gotten to know as Mike Newton said.

"Suck it up Newton. Maybe if you would go outside some instead of sitting around watching TV you could actually do push ups." Emmett said with a smile.

"Alright boys, break it up and get started." The teacher said before moving back to watch us all.

I started my push ups. Around the time the girls got to ten most of them were complaining. Personally I didn't see the problem. In Phoenix, we had to do way worse then twenty. I looked over at Emmett and noticed he was staring at me while he was doing his push ups. He smiled at me and then just kept on. I knew I was blushing so I hurried up and finished my push ups and then sat up and looked at the teacher. Everyone else soon followed suit.

"OK. Now that wasn't that bad was it?" The teacher said smiling while everyone started complaining. "Alright, next we are going to do ten laps and then up and down the bleachers three times."

I got up and walked over to where the teacher was telling us to start. Ten laps would be nothing to me. I had ran about six laps when I noticed tat everyone but me and Emmett, who was behind me, was walking and half jogging. I just laughed. When I finished I jogged over to the bleachers, not wanting to lose my energy, and started the ascent.

"So, Bella, you don't seem affected by this." Emmett said as we climbed the stairs.

"We did worse in Phoenix." I said, silently cursing that I sounded out of breathe. I was used to running but not used to running and talking at the same time.

We kept on in silence but on our last descent I managed to trip and fall forward. I felt something encase me to keep me from hitting my head. When the whole ordeal was over and I had stopped moving I realized what had happened. I had fallen and somehow Emmett had fallen with me. What I didn't get was how he could fall also and keep both of us safe. Everyone started to rush over to us and I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear what they were saying. The only thing I did hear was the teacher telling Emmett to carry me to the nurse's office.

When we got into the hallway I decided to talk.

"Emmett, I'm fine I promise I'm just a bit shocked. Can we sit down for a minute?" I asked looking up at him. I felt him sit me down and I leaned against the wall. "What just happened?"

"You tripped and I caught you." He said plainly.

"I know that but how did you catch me?"

"With my arms?" He said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I know that. How are you not hurt though? I know you are big and I'm small but still you should be hurt. I landed on you." I said with an obvious amazement in my voice.

"Well, to be totally honest. I was scared for a moment."

"Were you afraid you would be hurt, too?" I said looking up at him.

"Yeah, another inch, and "Goodbye Lil Emmett"." He said with a smile. Again I broke into a fit of laugher. "Now let's get you to the nurse."

I went to stand up and about fell over with a sharp pain to my ankle but luckily Emmett was there to catch me.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me your ankle was hurting?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"It's a knew thing to me too." I laughed. He picked me up again and carried me to the nurse's office. He sat me in a chair and went to talk to her. He came back five minutes later with two pieces of paper.

"I convinced her that it would be better to take you to my dad. Also she said, if you did twist your ankle you could skip school tomorrow with a note." Emmett said with a smile. "I figured you would want a day away from Newton."

"Thank you so much." I said with a sigh of fake relief. He started walking out the school doors with me in his arms and went straight to his jeep. "Emmett, I have to drive my car."

"No, you can't. I left a message for my sister, Alice, and we're going to leave your keys in a spot where only Cullen' would look for them." He said with a smile. I knew I couldn't refuse his smile and I knew I couldn't drive with a sprained ankle, especially when that ankle was my right one.

He sat me in his jeep and then ran off to hide my keys I had just given to him. I looked around the jeep and noticed one thing, it was huge. I didn't know how he could possibly drive this thing. He got back in his car and reached for his cell phone.

"I'm going to call my dad." He said as he pressed in the number. "To let him know we're coming." I didn't know what to say so instead I just squirmed in my seat and smiled at him.

"Hey. I'm bringing Bella Swan. She fell and I think she sprained her ankle. (pause) Maybe. (pause) Yes. (pause) Alice knows. (pause) Thanks. I'll see you there." He looked at me and smiled as he started his car. When we got to the road he went the opposite way of the hospital.

"Emmett, the hospitals that way."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you want to go to the hospital when you can just go to the doctors house." He said with a smile.

"Good point." I sat back in my seat and thought of what was to come. I really liked Emmett and he had no clue. I was about to meet the family of the guy I like and he had no clue what he does to me.

EmPOV (I'm starting his POV from the jeep)

She sat in my jeep while I ran to her truck. I sat her keys under the hood where no one would ever look. I felt bad lying to her but I knew Alice had seen this because she had told me before gym to "put the keys under the hood". At that time I had no idea what she had meant but now I got it. This was the reason they had been sneaking around and saying stuff like "Emmett will find someone soon". Bella was my someone. I smiled as I walked back to my car and saw her gawking at my car.

When I got in my car I pulled out my cell.

"I' m going to call my dad to tell him we're coming." I said while I typed in the number to the house where I knew he was.

"Hey. I'm bringing Bella Swan. She fell and I think she sprained her ankle." I told Carlisle.

"Am I guessing she's the one that everyone has been excited about all week" Carlisle said with a laugh.

"Maybe." I said not wanting Bella to catch on.

"Is she worth it Emmett. Do you want to be with her." Carlisle said with obvious happiness in his voice.

"Yes." I said realizing how true that was.

"Did you tell everyone it happened?"

"Alice knows."

"Then everyone knows. Bring her to the house. I want to meet her and I can look a her ankle."

"Thanks. I'll see you there." I hung up the phone and started the drive to my house.

"Emmett, the hospitals that way." She said pointing in the other direction.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you want to go to the hospital when you can just go to the doctors house." I said laughing already knowing what her answer would be.

"Good point." She said as she sat back in her seat. I started then worrying and wondering if she knew how much I liked her. Then I remember what Angela had told her. Well I was going to make sure that by the end of the night she would know that I liked her and if she felt the same way I was going to let her in on my secret. For some reason, I felt as though I could trust her with the secret. I felt as though she was worth it. I would have to check with Alice before I tell her anything. But until then I would show her that I did like her as more then a friend.

I know werewolves have that weird imprinting thing. I guess that's what it feels like. I felt as though I had imprinted on her the moment I met her.

That's it. I'm going to make sure tonight she is mine. I am going to make sure that the next time she goes to that school she will be known as Emmett Cullen's girlfriend. The thought alone brought a smile to my face.


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I am so glad everyone likes it so far!**

**If I don't reply back to your review, forgive me please. I am not getting emails when I get reviews and so sometimes I can't remember if I have replied back to some or not. **

**On the same note, if you get like two replies back, forgive me also! Lol!  
**

**I hope everyone likes the new chapter and I can't seem to say thanks enough!**

**  
**_**Once again I do not own twilight. **_

BPOV

Once we got to the house, I could not help but to gawk at its beauty. It was a three-story white Victorian with a modern touch. Beside it, where we were pulling into, was a garage that could at least fit seven cars. When we pulled into the garage I saw a Mercedes next to a red convertible BMW.

"The Mercedes is Carlisle's and the BMW is Rosalie's. Alice had a car but she decided she didn't like it anymore and so he sold it and now is waiting on her new car. She's getting a 350z in a few days." Emmett said as I was looking at the cars. I asked myself how they could afford these cars but then I reminded myself that Carlisle was an exceptional surgeon and must have come from a high paying job.

"Wow. They sure beat my truck." I mumbled.

"I like your truck. It has personality." He said with a smile. "And I bet it cold take wreck real nice."

"I know it could." I said smiling at him. I opened my door and stepped out totally forgetting about my ankle. I felt my ankle give away and cringed as a anticipated the fall. Instead, I found myself wrapped in Emmett's arms again. "How did you get over here so fast?"

He looked like he was hiding something. I looked back at the Jeep and the only thing I could think of was he launched across the seat but then he would have been behind me and not in front of me. I be in front of me he would have had to run around the car to catch me. I was no where near the ground so he got here fast.

"I don't know what you mean." He said as he carried me inside.

"Carlisle, Esme. Are you here?" He called out once in the house.

I took time to look around the house and one thing caught my eye. Next to the big screen TV there were a pile of DVDs and when I looked closer I could tell they were games for either a Playstation or an X Box. I couldn't help but to laugh.

A lady walked into the room and I was in awe of her grace and beauty. Right behind her walked a man that again was just gorgeous beyond words.

"Mom, Dad. This is Bella. Dad, it's her right ankle that's hurt."

"Hi, Bella. Call me Carlisle. Now does it hurt now?" He said examining my ankle.

"No only when I stand. Its not really that bad I just get a sharp pain when I pt pressure on it and its hard to put pressure on it." I said as he took off my shoe. When he got my shoe off I could tell my foot was really swollen. I started to wonder how I was going to get my shoe back on.

"Well, its not broken but it I defiantly sprained. We have some crutches you can use until you can walk. But try to put pressure on it starting tomorrow." Carlisle said as he stood up and smiled.

"Now that the formalness is out of the way, I'm Esme. Do you guys want something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm fine thank you. I told Emmett it wasn't bad but he just kind of freaked and wanted me to get it looked at anyways."

"That and it was a reason to hang out with you." I could hear Carlisle whisper to Esme. I looked at Emmett and his eyes went wide.

"Wow, Mom and Dad thanks. I think I'm going to show Bella around the house." He said as he picked me up.

"Emmett, is that true?" I asked still in shock of what his father had said.

"Maybe a little." He said with a smile.

"Good idea." I said as I cuddled into his chest. "Now are you sure you can carry me for a tour."

"Bella, you weight like five pounds." He said laughing. I felt myself bouncing as he laughed and I couldn't help but to feel happy in his arms.

EsPOV

My son was happy. I could tell he was happy. Just the way he was looking at her reminded me so much of how Edward looked at Rosalie and Jasper at Alice. He even reminded me of the special look Carlisle gives me. I was so happy. Alice had promised that she would be great for this family and until now I was just wondering about it. Now that I finally meet her, I can't wait to see what the future holds.

**Hey guys. Sorry it's so short. Tomorrow I will try to post the tour and maybe something else. :wink wink:**


	6. Chapter 7

**Again I wish I did but I don't own twilight…..  
: goes into a day dream of what it would be like to own Emmett:**

BPOV

Emmett carried me up to the second story with me still snuggled up against his chest.

"So did you really just want to spend time with me?" I asked. He looked away like he was ashamed of something.

"Guilty, but in my defense, I heard what Angela told you about me and I figured you wouldn't believe me if I asked you out." He said with a cute smile on his face.

"I probably wouldn't have believed you, but I already met your parents so I know you're being honest now." I said with a smile.

"Do you want to go on a date tonight?" He asked.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do." I laughed. "So whose room is what?"

"Well the one on the end is Carlisle's study. The first one on the right is Carlisle and Esme's. The first one on the left is Alice's. The second one on the left is Rosalie's. Then the other room is a guest bed room. (**a/n remember she doesn't know that Alice and Jasper are married same as Edward and Rosalie.)**"

"What's in Carlisle's study?"

"Mostly his medical books and Jasper has a bunch of books in there too."

"Oh cool. Next floor?"

"Yes."

"Tally Hoe." I said pointing to the stairs.

"What am I your horse?"

"No. You're my trusty steed." I laughed out as he carried me up the stairs.

"On this floor, we have the first on the left is Edwards. The first on the right is Jasper's. And then this one, the second on the left," he said in a joking voice "is my room. Would you like to see inside?"

"Will your parents mind that we're alone in your room?" I asked looking up at him.

"No. They trust their children and so they give us good reign as long as they can trust us." He said. That made since to me because their kids were dating and living in the same house.

"Your room?" I asked nodding towards the door.

He opened the door and carried me inside. The first thing I noticed was a whole wall was just DVD's and X Box games. In the middle of the room, was a giant king size bed with black sheets and a maroon comforter. As soon as, I noticed the bed I realized I was being thrown onto it.

"I couldn't resist." He said with a smile.

"I figured that." I said.

"You want to watch a movie?" He asked walking over to, what I now deemed, his movie wall.

"Sure. Whatcha got?"

"Um… what kind of movies do you like?"

"Comedies mostly."

I saw him smile at that.

"That's my kind of movie. What about "Knocked up"? Have you seen that?" He asked holding the movie up.

"Yes and I love it." I smiled as he put in the movie and went to the other side of his bed and did a belly flop beside where I had laid down on my stomach.

Through the whole movie we laughed and made fun of the characters. It felt so great being with Emmett. I was constantly laughing and happy. He made sure of that.

Toward the end of the movie we heard ruckus downstairs move upstairs.

"Everyone must me home." Emmett said looking towards the door. We stayed and watched the movie for a few more minutes when Emmett's door burst open. Edward and Jasper were standing inside the door with their eyes closed.

"Carlisle and Esme said you guys were up here. Is everyone clothed?" Jasper said with a smile.

"Yes we are you dorks." Emmett said as he got up and stopped the movie.

"Hey Bella. Did you have a good day at school?" Edward asked as he moved to sit on the bed next to me.

"She didn't stay all day." Rosalie said as she moved to his lap.

Jasper and Alice took this time to jump on the bed also.

"She stayed most of the day." Alice said with a smile. "So are you and Emmett dating yet?"

"ALICE!" Emmett yelled.

I just sat there and laughed.

"Well you two are watching a movie together and neither of you yelled no so I'm taking that as you guys have a date." She said with a smile. Jasper leaned up to kiss her forehead.

"We're going out tonight." Emmett said with a smile.

"Oh I forgot I have to call my dad. Do you mind if I use your phone?" I asked as I started to get up. He threw me his phone and I hopped out into the hallway and leaned against the wall.

I dialed dad's number not sure if he would be home yet or not. When he didn't answer the phone I left him a message.

"Hey Dad. I met this guy at school today, I'm sure you know him, Emmett Cullen. Well he asked me to take me out to dinner tonight so you can warm up the lasagna I made last night or call in a pizza. I'm at the Cullen's house right now if you need anything I'm sure you can just call here. Bye Dad."

I hopped back into Emmett's room and sat on the end of the bed while everyone else was talking. It was so funny how close they were.

"I am not a shopaholic, Edward." Alice said. "It's just my hobby. Speaking of shopping, Bella you should come shopping with me and Rosalie the weekend. I'm sure you're ankle will be better by then."

"Alice!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, its fine. I need to go get some warmer clothes anyway."

"Ok. Guy's, why don't we go with them and you know help carry bags." Emmett said as he sat next to me. I looked at the other guys and they practically staring daggers at him.

"Sure." Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

"Emmett I just thought of something. I can't really walk right now I don't want to have to hobble on crutches in a restaurant."

"Well, I'll cook then and we'll just hang out here." Emmett said smiling. "I promise I'll get help cooking so its good."

"Now how can I say no to that?" I said smiling.

I noticed everyone else went downstairs.

"Do you want to go hang out with them for a while?" He asked. I knew that his bothers and sisters meant a lot to him and I was worried about them liking me or not.

Emmett carried me downstairs and I noticed the guys were playing X Box while the girls were cheering them on. I joined the girls and Emmett joined his bothers. We sat there cheering the guys on for about three hours when the girls announced that they were all going out to eat so that me and Emmett could stay at the house without interruptions.

When everyone left Emmett went into the kitchen and started dinner. Once dinner was on the table he carried me in the dinning room and sat me down. He had fixed Spaghetti Os and toast with crackers on the side.

"I really don't know how to cook." He said. I couldn't help but to laugh. We sat in comfortable silence and ate our dinner. I noticed he really wasn't eating that much.

"Are you not hungry?" I asked him.

"No not really."

"You don't have to eat just because I am."

"Thanks." He said as he put down his spoon. When I finished eating my soup he picked up our dishes and put them on the counter top.

EmPOV

I was so glad when she said I didn't need to eat. I was not really looking forward to having to get rid of what was already in my stomach and besides the food tasted like dirt to me. Luckily she seemed to like it though.

BPOV

He carried me up to his room after dinner and sat me on the bed. He looked really nervous and like he was contemplating on telling me something.

"Bella, I know this may be too soon but I really like you." He said. "On the risk of this sounding cheesy, would you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed and pulled a "I'm thinking" face.

"Emmett I really like you too, but…" I said pausing for effect "of course I will be your girlfriend."

He got up and hugged me. When I looked into his face I saw the nervousness come back.

"Ok then, I have something I need to tell you then about my family." He said looking at me. "I hope it won't scare you away."

"Emmett, I'm sure it won't." I said while taking his hand.

"We're vampires." He said looking me into the eye. I sat stunned for a moment not really knowing what to do. I looked him in the eye and I could tell he was not joking. He was telling the truth. The truth seemed so impossible though. I looked away and looked back into his eyes and I felt myself not caring. I didn't care if this was possible the only thing I knew for sure was that I was falling in love with him..

(**I was going to end here but I'm not that mean)**

"Vampires? But you go into the sunlight and I haven't seen any coffins." I said.

He smiled and started laughing hard.

"The explanation is that everything on TV is wrong. We can go into sunlight but we sort of sparkle. You can't kill us by staking us in the heart. We don't sleep in coffins, actually we don't sleep at all." He said still smiling and laughing. "So you don't care."

"No I don't Emmett. I really like you and I know its weird but I'm sort of falling in love with you."

He grabbed me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." He said.

I don't know what force it was but it felt like gravity was pulling me into him. He must have been feeling the same way because he leaned in and touch my lips slightly with his lips. I felt as though I had always been waiting for this. I kissed him back with more energy and longing then I had ever guessed my body possessed. He gently pulled away and I looked into his eyes and the next thing I knew was my world went black.


	7. Chapter 8

Do not own Twilight at all…

**Do not own Twilight at all….**

Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing! I love reviews and hearing what you like and what you don't.

**I want to wish all my USA readers a happy and safe independence weekend. Please don't blow anything up with fireworks. Lol**

**Now onto the story………………**I heard someone calling my name as I came out of my all too familiar fog of a black out. I could hear Emmett calling my name and I could feel someone touching my head.

"Bella, are you ok?" Emmett asked me as soon as I opened my eyes.

"I think I forgot to breathe." I laughed as I sat up. I saw Carlisle beside of me smiling.

"Well I think you are ok. I will leave you to be." Carlisle said as he was walking out of the door. He stopped and turned around and smiled at me. "I'm glad you took everything so well Bella. I know the whole family was hoping you would."

"How does he know?" I said looking at Emmett.

"Edward and everyone got home before I told you. I guess there is a few things I should fill you in on now you know the secret." He said while wrapping his arms around me as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Sometimes vampires get these special gifts whenever they are changed. Edward can read minds. Alice can see into the future. Jasper can manipulate minds. Now Rosalie, mine, Carlisle, and Esme do not exactly have one but Rosalie is as you know extremely beautiful. She's more beautiful then the usual vampire. Mine is my strength. We are all extremely strong but I kind of exceed everyone else. Carlisle has a resistance to human blood. He has not always had it but over the years he has adapted it. Esme is truly a mother figure which is something she did bring over with her."

"That's cool." I said still in shock of what he just said. "This is a lot of information."

I leaned into his touch and we sat there just talking about random things. He told me funny stories about things that had happened in his years. I could not have been happier just laying with him. I don't even know how long we were laying in bed but at one point we heard the phone ring. I looked at the clock and I noticed it was midnight.

"Omigosh." I said getting up and running around trying to find my shoes. "Charlie must be so mad at me for staying out this late.

I was about to walk out of the door when Alice appeared at the door.

"Bella calm down. That was Charlie on the phone. Edward picked it up and told him that me and you were hanging out in my room and we fell asleep. Charlie said not to wake you up and to just let you sleep." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Alice, I have no P.J.'s." I said not really looking forward to sleeping in my jeans.

"That's ok. You can sleep in Emmett's shirt and a pair of his bottoms." Alice said smiling and pushing me into his bedroom.

I walked into Emmett's bedroom and saw him laying out something for me to sleep in and a towel.

"I didn't know if you wanted to take a shower."

"Yes. That would be wonderful." I said taking the clothes and towel from him.

"I'll get you an extra toothbrush real quick before you go in." He said as he ran to the bathroom. I walked in behind him and saw him pull a toothbrush out of its box and set it on the sink next to the toothpaste. "There you go. You can use anything you want in here."

I got into the huge shower and realized it was one of the new ones with settings and six heads. I looked at the control panel and after a few minutes sighed in defeat. I got out and wrapped a towel around me and went to the door and called for Emmett. He was laying on the bed so he wasn't that far.

"Emmet I don't know how to work your shower." I heard him laugh and get up and come to the door.

"Are you decent?" He said as he came in the door.

"I'm in a towel." I laughed.

"Well it's not like I haven't seen a female body before." He laughed as he came in and went to the shower to start it. I noticed he turned it on using the panel on the outside. "This one works the shower and temperature. The one on the inside works it also but it has the radio also so it's more difficult to use." He walked over and kissed me on the top of the head and walked out the door.

I knew I was bright red. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that I was only in a towel. That little fact made me wonder how many female bodies has he seen before. I decided that it wasn't the time to worry about it and got into the shower. I washed my hair with his shampoo and loved the fact that the next day I was going to smell like him. I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth and my hair while drying my hair with a towel the best way I could.

I walked into his bedroom and noticed he had put in another movie. I climbed into bed and into his arms. He kissed my head and I turned my attention to the movie. Before long I felt my eye's drooping and I felt myself nod off to sleep.

**I know its not that long and I'm sorry. I had a long day and we just got back from watching some fireworks. (more like run from them as the wind picked up and blew them over us.)**

**In the next few chapters I am going to keep up the story but I am going to add some funny chapters. I don't know exactly what the chapters will consist of but i wanted to make this story funny at the same time. I hope everyone likes the idea. Anyways hopfully i will have time to put up another chapter tomorrow!**

Please review and thanks for those who review!

**Next chapter will be longer I promise! I just needed to top of last chapter to the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 9

**I can't believe I am actually going to say this but I think I am getting a bit of writers block. I know where I want the story to go and I know what I want to happen but I just can't figure out how I am going to get it to that point. So please be patient with me if the chapters are short or if they take a while to get done.**

**I appreciate all of you who are leaving reviews it makes my day to see that people are actually liking my idea.**

**OK I know you all are getting tired of me talking and want to get back to Emmett and Bella, correct?**

**Well sorry but there is one more thing….**

I don't own twilight but I'm sure you all know that anyways…

Onto the show!!

"Bella wake up." I heard Emmett say in my ear. "We have to be at school in less then an hour and you have to get ready and eat."

I did my best growl and rolled over and put the pillow over my head. Next thing I know is I feel the blanket and pillow being pulled from me. That was not going to stop me from sleeping. I curled up into the fetal position and tried to get back to sleep.

"I'm going to get a bucket and pour cold water on you." Emmett said laughing. At this comment I opened up one eye.

"You wouldn't." I dared him.

"You wanna bet?" He said still laughing.

"Whatever." I said as I rolled back into my fetal position planning on sleeping another thirty minutes. I heard him leave the room and smiled internally that I had won that fight.

I felt him pick me up from my spot and laying me on the cold floor. I though this must be how he thinks he can wake me up and laughed as I tried to go back to sleep on the floor. That didn't last long when I was drenched by ice cold water being poured on me. I screamed and jumped up. I saw Emmett by the door of the bathroom holding a ten gallon bucket and smiling. Wait bathroom? He carried me all the way to the bathroom? Oh he was so going to get it.

"EMMETT!! Why did you dump water on me on the bathroom floor?" I screamed at him. I was sure everyone downstairs had heard me because I could hear everyone else laughing.

"I didn't want to get my bed wet so I thought floor but then Esme would kill me if I got the carpet wet so I figured the bathroom would be the best way." He rambled on while he was smiling down at me. I looked at his smile and then into his eyes. I don't know why but suddenly I wasn't mad at him anymore. I just wanted him to hold me up against him.

"I can't be mad at you when you smile at me that way." I said as I got up. Miraculously my ankle was not hurting that bad today. It only hurt every once in awhile but I was excited that I didn't have to have someone carry me or have to walk on crutches. I only had a smile limp. "Can you turn on the shower for me so I can wash my hair out?"

He walked over to the shower and opened the shower door and while standing next to the open door he turned the shower on. Bad idea, I thought to myself. When he was least expecting it I walked over to him and with all my might I pushed him toward the open door. I was expecting him to be pushed into the shower. What I wasn't expecting was for him to grab my arm and take me in with him. I had to think to myself that this warm water was a whole lot better then the cold water he threw on me.

He pulled me into his arms and held me under the spray. I looked into his eyes and what I found there scared me a little bit. No it wasn't bloodlust or anything that a normal person would be afraid of while a vampire was holding them. Instead it was the one thing that most every girl would want. In his eyes I saw love and compassion.

I couldn't hold myself anymore. There, in the shower in his clothes that I slept in last night, I reached up and kissed him. I don't know how long we kissed but I just felt as thought I was in paradise. We would have kissed longer if we hadn't both seen a flash.

We looked out and saw the whole family standing in the doorway and Esme had a camera in her hand. She looked as though she was going to cry form happiness. I buried my head into Emmett's chest as I felt my cheeks go blood red.

"Bella get dried off. I made you pancakes downstairs. Hurry up before they get cold." Esme said as she shooed everyone out of the door.

Emmett got out of the shower and pulled a towel out of his closet. As I stepped out of the shower I looked over just in time to see him take his shirt off. He had a chest that I had only saw in the Cosmopolitan magazines my mom always got in the mail. He reached down and took off his pants. I turned my head just in time that I did not see anything. When I heard him laugh I thought that was an okay time to turn around. When I turned around he had only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Here dry off and I'll be right back. I'm going to go get you some clothes from Rosalie." He said as he handed me a towel.

When he left the room I sighed to myself. I had almost seen Emmett Cullen, my boyfriend, naked. I hurried and took off my clothes and wrapped the towel around me while drying myself off.

I hurried because obviously Emmett had no problem with nudity.

I walked out of the bathroom at the same time Emmett was coming in with me some clothes to wear to school today. This time he was wearing a pair of jeans.

I decided now was the time to ask him questions.

"Emmett can I ask you a question?" I said shyly hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Anything." He said as he walked over to his closet. I walked to the bathroom and left the door cracked so we could talk.

"Why does nudity not seem to bother you?"

"Bella when you walk in on your brothers, sisters and parents in some awkward positions it doesn't bother you anymore. Plus when I was a kid, where I lived, it wasn't that big of a deal for people to run around wearing little to nothing. I grew up running around with girls that didn't wear bras or underwear and wore shirts that you could see everything threw them." He laughed at the last part.

"That's another question I have. How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom.

"A few." He said looking down. "I haven't had a girl friend while I have been a vampire. But I have had women if that's what you're asking."

I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Bella, I am not going to lie and say that I am a virgin. I have not been a virgin since I was sixteen. I used to be quiet the player actually."

"Really?" I said in sort of shock.

"Yes. When I was sixteen I had my best girl friend at the time. Over the next four years I had plenty of women. As a vampire I have had some other female vampires and I'm not ashamed of it." He said as he moved and held my hand. "Can I ask you the same question?"

"Sure." I said nervously.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes, I am." I said again as I blushed. I heard him chuckle and kiss my forehead.

"It's ok that you are Bella."

He stood there and held me for a second before picking me up and carrying me downstairs where Esme was still making my breakfast plate perfect. On the plate, were three pancakes, strawberries and three slices of bacon. Next to my plate was a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks Esme." I said as I sat down and ate my breakfast.

When I ate my breakfast I offered to help clean up but Esme was already shooing us out to our cars saying that we would be late.

Emmett drove his Jeep again and as we were about to pull into the parking lot of school I realized that today everyone was going to see me and Emmett together. Today everyone was going to know that we were a couple. I groaned a bit and Emmett laughed at me. I figured he knew what I was dreading. Once he parked he leaned over and kissed me and then planted a kiss on my head.

"Are you ready?" He asked getting out of the Jeep.

"Ready as I can be." I said as I laughed nervously.


	9. Chapter 10

**So this has been a crazy few days and I haven't had the chance to type up the story. **

**First I had my besties birthday party and then my volunteer job.**

**It seems like when I am not at my job then I am asleep.**

**Anyways I finally got a chance and an idea to write about.**

**I am doing this down one finger because I cut one of the tip and it really hurts. ******

**Also when I was going to post this my internet decided to quit working**

**So after all this trouble I actually did get about five chapter ideas.**

**Now I have ideas I just now have to have chapters to tie them all in together.**

**Ok so enough of that here's my idea of a story… not twilight itself… cause lets face it… I don't own it… just a huge fan…**

Emmett walked over to my side of the truck and picked me up so I didn't have to jump down, neither of us really trusting my ankle. He turned and pulled a slip of paper out of the glove box.

"Carlisle wrote you a note for gym. You officially do not have to go to class for a week." Emmett said handing me the note with a smile.

"Awesome I get to sit on the benches and watch everyone and be bored." I said smiling back at him. Even though I hated getting all sweaty and, lets just face it, I'm to clumsy, I loved gym the most because it is the only class you actually get to move around.

"I'm sure if you ask him he will let you come out to the car or something and work on homework since it's your last class of the day."

"Let's hope." I said as he reaches for my hand and starts walking toward the school.

As we walked to the front I realized that everyone was not only staring but whispering. I looked over at Edward and realized he was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just the fact that half the girls that is in your gym class are planning on falling today and pretending to hurt their ankle in hopes to steal Emmett away from you."

The moment I started to get mad Emmett leaned down and kissed my head.

"Don't worry sweetie. I am not picking anyone but you up today."

"What if Alice needs to be picked up?"

"Why would Alice need to be picked up?"

"She passed out."

"How does a vampire pass out?" He said laughing.

"Crazy vampire slayers drugged her." I said still keeping the serious face.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's crying in the bathroom because some really moody girl on her period walked pass him."

This time he couldn't hold in his laughter and I couldn't either. Everyone else were just watching in fascination at what we had just said.

"You're right Edward, baby. They are made for each other." Rosalie said as she took Edwards hand and walked away from us with a smiling Alice and Jasper behind them.

The rest of the day went by extremely slow. People asked me all day if me and Emmett were together and girls would then ask me how we started dating. All in all it was the best day possible. Emmett would walk me to class and be there after class. We walked to gym together and I laughed remember what Edward said this morning. I decided to pass the time I would count how many girls passed out and try to decide who was next.

I laughed as I saw Emmett walking fast towards me.

"Hey, sweetie." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey. Are you ready for gym?" I asked him as we walked to his locker to put his books up and get what he needs to take home tonight. Luckily, his locker was just a few down from mine so I was able to get my books also.

"Edward told me what to expect in there today and Alice won't tell me who is going to do it."

I couldn't help but to laugh at the look on his face. I could tell he was a bit nervous about what was going to happen.

When we got to gym a bunch of girls was already swooning over him. I felt myself growing jealous. It was crazy to me that I just wanted to go over and slap the girls that were talking about him. I had never felt this way in Phoenix, but then again I had never had a boyfriend.

"I hope none of them do anything." I said with a pout on my face.

"Sweetie are you jealous."

"No." I said way too quickly. He started laughing at me and just pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"Don't worry I only have eyes for you?" He said as I looked him in the eyes. I needed to stop doing that because I always feel as though my whole body turns to Jell-O.

As the teacher walked into class, I handed him my note and took a seat on the bleachers. He started by making everyone run three laps since ten seemed way too much for them. Only one girl pretended to fall during her laps. I couldn't remember the girl's exact name. I think it was Lauren though. The teacher just rolled his eyes when she fell and asked Mike to help her to the nurse. She tried to complain but the teacher was not having any of it.

When gym was finally over I sighed in relief. Emmett came over and grabbed both mine and his book bag. As we were walking out, to Emmett's jeep he looked nervous. This look I knew to be his 'I need to tell you something but I'm scared too' thanks to him telling me last night about he and his family.

"Emmett just tell me already." I said laughing.

"Well Carlisle asked me last night when I was going to meet your father and be introduced as your boyfriend." He said quickly.

I laughed at him and kissed him.

"Tonight? Why don't you knock on my door at six and we could have dinner. You don't have to eat though. You can pretend. I do the dished so it won't be hard to hid that you hadn't ate anything."

"Or I can tell him that I already had dinner with my family."

"That would work too." I laughed as he helped me into the car. I loved the fact that I had not laughed this much in a long time and I was laughing because of him. He made me feel loved and happy the best two feelings ever.

He drove me home and walked into the house with me.

"Hey can you put my bag in my bedroom. It's upstairs first on the right. I'm going to call my dad and tell him you are going to be over tonight." I said as I dialed the number to the police station.

"Chief Swan." My dad said when he picked up.

"Hey, dad. I have some good news."

"What is it Bella?"

"Well I'm kind of dating Emmett Cullen and I wanted you to meet him so I invited him for dinner tonight." I said quickly.

"That's great Bella. I will be home around seven thirty tonight though so it will be late but he can still come over."

"Ok. He's really excited to meet you dad so please don't say anything too bad." I pleaded as Emmett walked into the living room.

"You really like him don't you sweetie. I mean your mom said you never brought guys over in Phoenix."

"I really think I do."

"That's great Bella. I got to go but I will see you around seven thirty."

"See you then dad."

I hung up the phone and walked into the living room and noticed Emmett was looking over the baby pictures that Charlie had of me in the living room. I was racking my mind to try to remember if there was anything too bad there then I remembered the one picture. I ran over to Emmett and noticed he was holding a picture and had a huge grin on his face. It was my luck that it was a picture of me covered in flour laying in the middle of the kitchen with my bare bottom stuck into the air smiling. I quickly grabbed the picture and smiled up at him.

"I think its cute." He said as he kissed me.

"My dad won't be home till seven thirty so why don't you sneak out and knock on the door when he gets home."

"That's what I was planning on doing. I need to go home and change anyway.

We sat on the sofa until around six thirty when Emmett went home to change and I started dinner. I decided to try to make something easy for Emmett to fake eat so I decided on spaghetti. Also it was quick to make so I could have time to change and get ready.

I ran upstairs and found a kaki shirt and a red top and quickly changed and fixed my hair. When I was happy with what I saw in the mirror I walked downstairs and started the spaghetti. While I was making dinner I heard Emmett at the door. I looked up at the clock and realized it was time for Charlie.

I went to the door and saw Emmett talking to Charlie while Charlie was trying to find his key.

"Hey dad. Hey Emmett."

"Hey sweetheart." Emmett said as he walked in and hugged me.

"Where have you been?" I whispered in his ear.

"I had to help Esme with something and I borrowed Carlisle's Mercedes."

"Why did you borrow his car?" I laughed at him as I noticed Charlie putting up his gun belt.

"I wanted to make a good impression. It's been a while since I've met a girlfriends dad and I really want him to like me."

I laughed at him as I walked into the kitchen and went to the stove. I decided the food was done and I went to pick the pot up and drain it in the sink when I felt Emmett stop me.

"I don't want you to burn yourself. I will do this. You go talk to your dad."

I saw Charlie smiling from the table which he had just set.

"I like him." Charlie said as I sat down. I noticed he had only set two places.

"Dad, where is Emmett going to sit?"

"He said that he already ate before he came over. He said something about Esme thought it was rude to eat at someone else's place when they were having dinner at six thirty."

"Oh." I said as Emmett set the now drained spaghetti on the table. "Oh I have to get the bread out of the oven."

"Let me get it." Emmett said walking into the kitchen. I got up anyway and went and got milk for me and Charlie.

Emmett sat the bread down and took his seat. I was getting nervous when Charlie started the conversation aimed mainly at Emmett.

"So Emmett how do you do in school?" Charlie asked.

"I have straight A's, sir." Emmett said with a smile.

The questioning continued through dinner. To my luck Emmett didn't seem too bothered by it but just the normal nervousness that comes with meeting a girls dad for the first time. After we had finished eating Emmett helped me clean off the table and Charlie went to watch some TV. After cleaning off the table Emmett stayed a bit longer and we talked when he decided he needed to get going for Charlie's sake.

"Could you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"I can sneak into your room when Charlie goes to bed." He said with a smile.

"See you then." I said as I walked him to the door. He gave me a quick peck and then walked to the Mercedes.

I walked into the living room as his car pulled out of the driveway. Charlie was smiling and I knew he wanted to talk to me about Emmett.

"So dad, what so you think?" I asked a bit nervous.

"I like him. He seems really responsible and like he really likes you." Charlie said as he got up. "I think I am going to bed now though sweetie."

I went up stairs also changed, opened the window, and climbed into bed. I laid there for a few minutes when I saw someone at my window. Emmett smiled at me as he moved over to my bed. We got in the same position as we were in last night and I feel asleep quickly not realizing how tired I had been.

I could tell life was going to be great from here on out.


	10. Chapter 11

Hey everyone!!

I just wanted to say thank you to all who have reviewed!

I finally got to fifty.

I am having a sudden writers block that's not really a writers block I guess.

I have ideas about the next three chapters and I really probably post them all together but first I have to get the courage to.

This is kind of a sudden warning to everyone who doesn't like change.

If you don't like what you are reading then please just don't read it.

These are my views of what it would be like if Emmett and Bella were together.

Like I said there is going to be a change coming up soon. So if you don't like something that may be a little off character or something that may be different then you are used to reading this message is defiantly for you.

Again if you don't like it, don't read it. Do not Hassle Hoff me about the characters not being the same as in the book.

This is Emmett AND Bella not Emmett and Rose and Bella and Edward meaning that I will change the character a little bit but i will stay true to the character.

I don't own the characters but this story is my idea.

I love Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse! My room is full of posters and pictures and Stephanie is a GENUIS but this is my idea.

Thank you again everyone who has written reviews and put my story as your favorites and story alerted it! I love reading the reviews that you guys submit especially when they are nice and helpful (such as if something really sounds wrong, it might sound wrong to me and I may go back and change it). My writing isn't perfect and I am one of those writers that likes it when someone is like "hey that line was really messed up" cause then I know to change it!

Anyways I just had to get some things off my back and put up a warning about things changing in future chapters.

Loves


	11. Chapter 12

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and comments

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and comments! I love everyone who sends them in! And I'm glad to know that some other people agree with me also!**

so with nothing else to say… onto the story… that I don't officially own… just thought up….

It had been four months since me and Emmett had been dating. Nothing had really changed in our lives just the fact that he comes over sometimes and watches baseball with Charlie. Charlie officially loves him and from what I hear from Emmett Carlisle and Esme love me just as much.

The morning after the first night he spent with me I woke up and freaked out about how fast we had been moving. Emmett didn't really see the big deal but for me we were just moving way to fast. It took a lot of persuading to make Emmett believe that I wasn't breaking up with him just wanting things to move slower then they were. So as a way of slowing down Emmett would take me on dates just like normal teenagers do and he hasn't stayed over another night and when I stay over at his place I usually sleep in his room and he just stays out of his room for the night.

I have to admit that I missed feeling his arms around me but this had to be done. I always grew up believing I would be the opposite of my mother meaning I wasn't going to get married right out of high school and it scared me that I was so wrapped up in my newly found boyfriend that that was a possibility. When I told Emmett he laughed about marriage. He said that it was an option in his idea.

I looked over at the clock to see what time it was and realized that all my reminiscing had put me even more behind schedule. It was Christmas night and Emmett and Alice were coming over to spend some time with me and Charlie. We had it planned that they would come over and then I would leave with them to go spend the night at the Cullen's house and spend Christmas day with them and then the next day we were all going on a Cullen after Christmas Shopping extravaganza. I didn't think Charlie would agree at first but when he did I realized what was happening. He wanted to go ice-fishing with Billy and some other guys.

I rushed around finishing getting dressed as I heard the door open and someone run up the stairs. My door flew open and in Emmett ran. He picked me up and swung me around.

"It's Christmas Bella!!" he yelled.

"Not yet."

"Yes it is."

"No tomorrow is Christmas. This is just the night before Christmas."

"No any night you open presents is Christmas."

"So the eight days of Hanukah are Christmas?"

**a/n an actual conversation I had one time**

He sighed in defeat.

"One day I will win one of these conversations."

I picked up a couple presents and handed them to him.

"No you can't open them. They are Charlie's." I laughed as his smile became a frown. "Carry those down I have a couple more to get."

He walked down stairs and I heard him ask Charlie about some baseball game. I hurried up and tried my best not to trip on the stairs. I got downstairs and looked around the Christmas tree and realized that the tree had at least ten new presents.

"Alice, did you bring all these presents?"

"Guilty. I only brought two from me to you though the rest are for Charlie from the family." She said separating the presents into different spots of the living room.

"Two are from me to you Bella." Emmett said as he moved me to the couch in front of four presents. Alice by then was moving mine and Charlie's presents that had already been in under the tree over to us.

"Wow Alice this is just to much." Charlie said shocked by all that was in front of him.

"Well sir you know how Alice likes to shop." Emmett said laughing.

"Ok Charlie open your first present." Alice said in an official tone.

Charlie opened his first present which had been from me. I had totally lost ideas of what to get him so I settled on a cook book full of new recipes. I knew I would be the one using it but Charlie would take it as his cue to go fishing more.

I was next in line and opened my present from Charlie. He had got me three new Green bags for grocery shopping. I laughed as I remembered last week when I came home from that vary chore.

_Flashback_

_I didn't know why but I had been in a bad mood all week and just took it as I was PMSing. Now I had just gotten back from the grocery store. I was walking through the door carrying ten plastic bags full of food. I got to the kitchen when seven of the bags decided to rip and spread the food all across the floor. I couldn't help but to scream out my frustration which caused Charlie, who had been watching a game on TV, come in to see what had happened._

"_Bella, are you ok?" he said looking around the kitchen. "What happened in here?"_

"_I'll tell you what happened. These stupid plastic bags happened. Not only do they RUIN this planet for future generations but they just SUCK!! I mean come on Dad why do we need plastic bags when we could just have those Green bags that carry like four plastic bags worth of stuff!" I screamed at Charlie. He looked in between of shock and wanting to burst out laughing._

"_I don't know Bella."_

"_Well I blame this," I said gesturing to the food all over the floor. "on your generation."  
_

_(__**a/n another conversation I had. It was me and my mom**__)_

_  
Charlie couldn't stand it anymore. He ran out of the house and moments later I heard him laughing. I ran to the window and saw that he was leaning on his cruiser for support. I went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess. A few minutes later a now composed Charlie came in the kitchen to help me._

(back to the present)

"Thanks dad I really needed these." I said once I was able to compose myself.

"Well, I didn't want to have any more repeats of last week." He said laughing. Emmett was obviously confused and I just whispered that I would tell him later.

Emmett opened his present from Charlie. It was a New York Yankee's hoodie. This was an ongoing joke between them because Emmett was a Yankee's fan and Charlie was a Boston Red Sox fan. He of course slipped it on.

"I know your jealous Charlie." He said laughing. Charlie was just laughing with him.

Alice opened her present from Charlie next and obviously he knew better then to get her anything having to do with fashion so instead he got her a scrap book and a twenty dollar gift card to Hobby Lobby to help with the new hobby.

Charlie finished opening his presents which included: a fake police set for kids (courtesy of the Cullen boys), a gift certificate to the local men's store, a self-made coupon for a makeover from Alice, a red sox sweater from Emmett, another shirt from Emmett saying "I heart the Yankee's", and then from me a pair of sweat pants with a note attached saying "I know once Alice takes you shopping you are going to need these."

I opened my other presents and of course Alice got me a dress and a makeover coupon. Emmett had done what I had asked and not spent too much money on me. He got me more Green Bags (with help from Charlie) and a necklace. Charlie had also gotten me a cook book for fish but luckily it was a different one than I had gotten him.

After we sat around and talked for a bit I started to get tired and we decided it was time to head out. I said good bye to Charlie and got into Emmett's jeep.

Once we got to the house I went to Emmett's room and changed and fell asleep in his giant bed.

Tomorrow was Christmas Cullen style and I personally couldn't wait. Most kids were dream of Santa and wondering when he was coming into their house tonight but I was dreaming of Emmett and how for just once I wished I wasn't so stuck up and I would just invite Emmett to stay with me tonight.

Just once wouldn't hurt would it but before I could totally make up my mind I felt myself drifting off to a much needed sleep.


	12. Chapter 14

The next morning I woke up to someone jumping on the bed screaming my name. I looked up and noticed it was Emmett.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I never liked to be woken up in the morning.

"Its officially Christmas according to you Bella!" Emmet said smiling as he grabbed me out of bed.

I ran to the bathroom and had my human moment. I came back out to get some clothes but Emmett stopped me and said everyone had Christmas morning in their PJ's.

I wondered why I was so nervous about Christmas with the Cullens. Maybe it was the fact I was going without the extravagant gifts I knew they were giving each other. Emmett hadn't allowed me to buy everyone gifts by myself. Instead we had gone in together and got everyone gifts. Emmett always laughed at me when I would pull out my wallet. He had gotten kind of tired of it because at one point whenever we were shopping he grabbed it and carried it in one of the bags with presents in it. I absolutely loved the presents we had been able to find.

"Bella we have a present for you to open first." Esme said as I came down the stairs.

By the time I was opening my present he was already back. I opened the present to find the same sweater everyone else had. I took a closer look at the symbol. It was of a hand, a lion, and three clovers. Edward laughed when he saw my confused face.

"Now I know you have seen us wearing our bracelets, necklaces, and rings with that on them."

"Well yeah but I didn't think anything of it. What does it mean?"

"It's really not important what it means as to what it is. This is this Cullen crest. It symbolizes us as Cullen's."

All of this was racing through my head. Did this mean that I was being welcomed into the family? Esme seemed to read my mind.

"Welcome to the family Bella." She said as she came over and gave me a hug. I hugged her and with a big smile I pulled on the sweater over the top of my jammies.

It was then I remembered the necklace Emmett had gotten me last night. I looked at it from around my neck and laughed. Inside the topaz jewel was the family crest. I just smiled and looked up at Emmett and kissed him. I never realized it but last night I had been welcomed into this family but the one who meant the most to me.

Everyone was smiling around me. It was so amazing that they had welcomed me so well into the family since it hadn't been long since me and Emmett had started dating. I guess it has to do something with the saying that Emmett always says "Never bet against Alice. You lose a lot of money."

Everyone got up and Emmett pulled me with him. All of the Cullen's sat in a circle near the tree as Alice got up and started getting the presents and passing them out. I guess when you have been around for a while and in this same family you know how everything works without having to say the words

The Cullens all sat around and opened their presents. To me everyone seemed to get basic things like shopping sprees or holders for stuff like makeup and CDs. I started noticing that even though all the things that were bought were probably the top of the line they were just basic things that every day people bought. That surprised me the most because I figured there would be a lot of extravagant presents.

Alice got the most extravagant present though. Carlisle and Esme had gotten her a new car because her car had been wrecked recently. Rosalie was in charge of fixing the car up to Cullen Style, meaning making it go faster. Alice was so excited about her car. Apparently it was a newer version of the car she bought whenever she met Jasper.

For Christmas everyone had done as I had hoped and not spent too much money on me. Alice and Jasper had gotten me a new Vera Bradley luggage set since apparently Alice didn't like my duffel bag that I always carried over. Rosalie and Edward had gotten me a dress and Rosalie promised she would look at my car and see if she could get it to go over 55 miles per hour. I didn't really care about the promise but apparently it was needed. Carlisle and Esme had gotten some bed linens for Emmett's bed since I stay over so much. They though I might be getting tired of the color and style and thought I would like a change.

Whenever the family was done handing out gifts we all sat around and talked for a while. One by one everyone left the living room in order to give presents to their partners. Emmett walked me up to his room and went to get my present. I went to my duffel bag and went to get his "official" present.

When he came back into the room I started to get nervous.

"So I didn't spend a lot of money on you." I said knowing that he really wouldn't care but was worried about what he had bought me.

"That's fine. You know I don't care about those things. Besides I didn't spend hardly anything on you." He said with a smile. I was just hoping that the hardly anything was a reasonable hardly anything.

I handed him his present. He tore into it like a kid and I couldn't help but to laugh. His face when he opened the picture was one I will never forget. I had gotten him a framed picture that Esme had taken while we were kissing on the first day we started dating. His face went from a smile of excitement to a smile of adoration. If anyone didn't believe that he loved me they should see his face at this moment. I know he was thinking exactly how much he loved me.

He quickly grabbed me into a hug and kissed me. We sat there smiling at each other for a while and then I suddenly realized I hadn't gotten my present yet.

"Emmett where is my present!" I said with a mock frowny face. He picked up my large box. I opened the present quickly to find a dresser drawer. I looked at him confused and then I read my card.

_Bella my love,  
You told me not to spend too much money on you for your birthday. So all I bought you was your necklace. Instead of buying you presents to open here I decided to do something you would like better. Inside my closet I have emptied a spot for some of your clothes, you now have a couple of drawers in my dresser and in the bathroom you have a cabinet to put whatever you want in there. You are always over here with Alice and you are always spending the night and I just wanted you to feel as at home here as you would anywhere. I hope you like this idea as much as I thought you would._

_Love always and forever,_

_Your Emmett_

_P.S. You can put __**ANY **__girl products in the bathroom that you need._

I laughed at the last comment remembering last week when I was over and I realized that I had forgotten tampons at my dads and I needed someone to drive me over to get some. I had to ask Emmett since everyone was out hunting and I couldn't help but to feel so embarrassed even with Emmett assuring me that he didn't care because it was something I couldn't help and even if I could help it he wouldn't care because he loved me.

I looked into Emmett's eyes and realized that my own were tearing up. This meant to much to me. Emmett had been so patient throughout these past four months. He had been the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. He was always patient and always making me laugh. It was moments like these that reminded me how great he was because even though he could make me crack up over a joke he could turn around and be so sweet that I would tear up.

"Thank you so much. I love it." I said.

"I love you." Emmett said as he pulled me into a hug. "I wanna take you somewhere. Do you feel up to it?"

"Sure." I said as I sat up. Emmett went and got a sweater, jacket, and a scarf for me.

We walked outside and I hopped onto his back and he ran. I didn't ask him were we were going but wished I had whenever we started running into the woods. I had learned the hard way that the best way to not get sick while he was running was to bury my head into his neck. I figured it was because with my head in the crook of his neck I was so intoxicated with his smell that the world disappeared.

Finally I felt Emmett slow down and come to a stop. When I opened my eyes I realized that we were at a cave over looking the mountains.

"Inside is a hot water spring which keeps the inside of the cave warm. So we can sit in there and just look out at the mountains." He said as we walked inside.

"Oh Emmett. How did you find this?" I said walking into the giant room of the cave.

"I though I might find a bear in here one time but when I didn't have any luck this sort of just came my get a way."

I realized that he was letting me see a side of him that he usually kept to himself. I walked over to where he was standing and kissed him.

"Thank you for showing me this. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said as we sat toward the entrance of the cave and looked out. We were still close enough to the spring that I could feel warm from the heat. I quickly realized that this was going to go from his spot to our spot and I was so glad that he was ready to take that step with me.

"Wanna thumb wrestler?" he said holding up his thump. I laughed. I knew he wouldn't be about to stay serious for a long time and that's what I loved most about him.

We sat around for what felt like forever only heading back whenever the sun started setting. When we got back to the house we took turns showering and then I climbed into bed. He came over and kiss me and excuse himself for the night but I had other plans. When he kissed me I pulled him into bed. Tonight was going to be the first night in four months that we were going to sleep in the same bed.

He smiled and climbed into bed and held me just as he had done.

"Remind me why I didn't want this." I said half asleep.

"You said we were moving to fast." He laughed out.

"Stupid me." I said finding the oblivion of sleep.

**So everyone I know this chapter took a while and isn't the best. I have worked on this chapter longer then any other EVER!!**

Personally I do not think it is my best but I wrote it and am moving on now.

**So if anyone doesn't like it I'm sorry but I have already admitted that I know it wasn't my best. **

**Again I am still in the bit of a writers block. I know what I want to happen but I don't know how to word it and get it there. So much has been going on though I just don't have the time or energy to think about how to write the story… which makes me mad because I have so many ideas…**

**The next chapters will probably be kinda like one shots until I get everything worked out that I can take this were it needs to be taken.**

**Emmett will get funny again. I just wanted to make him have a different side too.**

anyways there will be chapters coming again soon hopefully and maybe the block will leave me soon also!


	13. Chapter 15

**OMIGOSH!! SO I OFFICIALLY LOVE YA'LL THAT READ AND REVIEW!! I was feeling a bit down about my writing lately and I got 12 amazing reviews for this last chapter which is more then i have for any chapter ever!! That has pretty much made my frown turn upside down! i DON'T think I would be smiling any bigger, well unless Emmett himself showed up at my doorstep!**

**but since the reviews made me feel so great I had a spur of writing! this is just one chapter but I have another one almost done and then it will be posted also!**

**I don't think I could thank ya'll enough for reviewing and making me feel so great!!  
**

**I will write as much as possibe till the time I head out to on Wednesday and get back Sunday!**

**Onto the story... i came up wiht the thought but do not in any way own Twilight... do i look like a millionare... ok so i do shop like Alice but i don't have that much money...  
**

2 months later

"Bella, I have some news to talk to you about." Emmett said as he came into my room to pick me up. Tonight was out official 6 month anniversary. We didn't have anything special planned, just that we were going to hang out and watch a movie in his room.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked as I went to grab my overnight luggage that Alice and Jasper had gotten me for Christmas.

"Please sit down. This is a bit serious." He said. I sat down on the bed feeling a bit nervous.

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"In Italy there are a group of vampires that sort of reign over all other vampires. They are called the Volturi. They basically keep everyone in check and our secret safe. They are extremely powerful and very old. Carlisle is friends with the leader Aro."

"Ok what are you trying to tell me?"

"The other day we got a call from Aro. See humans are not suppose to know about us unless we plan of killing them or changing them. I sort of forgot that bit of information whenever I told you. I was so wrapped up into what I felt for you I forgot to think about what you would want in the future."

"Are you here to kill me?" I said moving away from him. He laughed at my comment.

"No. I just wanted you to know that fact before I tell you what Aro informed Carlisle of. See Aro has someone in the Volturi that has a power sort of like Alice's. This vampire can sense when someone knows our secret and if they will become one of us or die. He got a sense that someone in Fork's knows the truth."

"Me." I stated not really knowing at this moment what my future held.

"Yes. Aro now knows that you know the secret and wants to meet you so we need to go to Italy to meet him."

"Why do we have to go there? Why can't we stay here?"

"Well you know how there are werewolves?" he said.

I very well knew that werewolves were the kids from La Push. We were at our cave one day when a giant wolf came by and Emmett started talking to it. Later that night he explained to me what the wolf was. He even went as far as to inform me that Charlie's best friend used to transform and now his son Jacob did. I had randomly talked to Jacob whenever he had come over to the house with Billy or when I went to their house with Charlie.

"Of course I know." I said not really knowing what that had to do with the Volturi.

"Well the Volturi feed off of humans and if we want to keep peace with the wolves we need to keep the Volturi far away from here."

"When do we go?" I asked now officially scared out of my wits.

"Tomorrow. Since we don't have school for a week Alice is asking Charlie if you can go on a family vacation with us."

"Will I be ok?" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek. Emmett came over and kissed me.

"Alice has already seen you and me together years from now so I believe that is a yes you will be ok. Don't worry he will not hurt you. The Cullens and the Volturi are closer than you can imagine. Aro has always been nice to us because of the fact he wants us to join them. The only reason we haven't is because of their diet." He said smiling and holding me.

I was about to face the scariest vampires and I felt so warm and safe in his arms. With Emmett's arms wrapped around me I felt safe from whatever life or unlife could through at me. Volturi here I come.


	14. Chapter 16

**a/n changed some stuff about the Volturi so if you don't like change do not read….**

don't own twilight, new moon, or anything associated with it…. ****

Charlie had been putty in Alice's hands the moment she walked in the door and now here I was on a private plane headed toward Voltura, Italy. Carlisle had called Aro and told him that we would be headed out and Aro sent his private jet.

Everyone had told me that I had nothing to worry about. I just needed to speak the truth about everything and make Aro feel safe with the idea that I know the secret. Alice had already said that she had seen me as a vampire in the future but I was a few years older.

The nights that Emmet would spend with me, which had been every night since Christmas, we would sometimes flirt with the idea of me becoming a vampire. I knew Emmett wanted to wait until I was the age he was whenever he was changed. I was fine with the idea of being changed when I was twenty.

"Everyone we will be arriving at the airport in ten minutes. The sun is not shinning so there is no need for capes." The pilot said over the intercom.

"Emmett I'm nervous." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. The entire trip everyone had been informing me about the Volturi so I would not be too surprised when I met them.

Carlisle had told me about Aro's power to read minds but unlike Edwards he had to touch a person and could see more then just a moment's thought. Jasper had told me that Marcus could see relationships and how strong they were. Rosalie enjoyed telling me about Heidi who was the "fisher" of the Volturi, meaning she collected the people to eat. Rosalie laughed as she remembered what Heidi looked like, not forgetting to mention she was beautiful but not as beautiful as her. Edward decided to join in at that moment and mention her violet eyes threw off the look and he much preferred Rose. Esme had told me about how Felix resembled Emmett when it came to muscles. Alice said there was three more who had powers but weren't really that prominent. Emmett waited till last to tell me that Jane had the worst gift of all which was the gift to create pain into another human being. I wasn't really scared of the Volturi until he mentioned her.

(**a/n I know everyone knows who has what powers but I just threw that in there to remind people who didn't want to have to pull out their new moon books to be reminded if the power came up in the story.**)

With me now fully scared to meet everyone in the Volturi it was time for our plane to arrive.

"Don't be everything will be fine." Emmett said as he kissed me.

We got off the plane, got our luggage, and got into a limo. Emmett had told me that once we arrived if would be in only about thirty minutes before we would arrive at the castle.

It was around twilight when we arrived at the castle. It was the biggest castle I had ever seen or even thought about. It was extremely gothic looking and reminded me a bit of Dracula's castle in all the Dracula movies.

(**a/n yeah I changed where the Volturi lives just a little bit…**)

I laughed at myself making a fictional vampirace reference to a real one.

"What are you laughing at?" Emmett asked me.

"I was just thinking how the castle reminded me of the Dracula castle you see in al the movies."

"Only you would think that." Jasper said as he helped the others with our luggage, mainly to help with Alice's luggage since she carried the most with her. I always thought it was funny that even though she could lift them just as easily as he could he never let her. Alice always laughed at him and called him her Southern Gentlemen of a fool. He never seemed to mind the nick name that much when she said it though.

As we walked to the steps of the castle the doors flew open to reveal about ten vampires with blood red eyes. At first I was scared but then I felt Emmett wrap his arms around me.

"Carlisle. It is great to see you once again. Aro is so excited to see you as well as your family." One of the vampires said.

"Caius. I am happy to see you again. As for Aro it is always an interesting time when he is around." Carlisle said as he walked into the castle.

"Everyone has rooms and Gianna will show them to you." He said as we entered the castle. I guessed we were staying here for the week in order to get Aro feeling safe around me. "Gianna. Show everyone to their rooms please. Carlisle I will go speak with Aro and come to get you as soon as you get settled in."

A girl who I assumed was Gianna showed up in front of us. I could tell she was human from her eyes and how uneasy she was around everyone.

"This way." She said as she walked up a set of stairs. One by one she named off whose room was whose. Alice and Jasper were first. Second were Edward and Rosalie and then Carlisle and Esme. She waited till last for me and Emmett. "We have two rooms set up if you would like separate rooms but we may share one also." She said smiling at me.

"Can we share one please?" I asked timidly. Even though she was human I had no idea if I needed to fear her or not.

"Of course." She said with a smile showing us the last room. "I hope you have a pleasant week here." She said walking out the door.

We unpacked some of our clothes we had brought and had just sat down on the bed when we heard a knock at the door.

At the door was Carlisle to get us to take to Aro. We walked down three flights of stairs into what seemed like a library. Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Come in." we heard from inside the door.

"Now or never." Emmett said holding my hand. With him next to me and the whole Cullen family behind me I felt safe. Carlisle opened the doors to reveal an extremely pale male with white hair and blood red eyes sitting in a chair surrounded by books and papers.

"Why do I feel like I am in a principals office?" I asked Emmett with a gentle laugh. He just chuckled and pulled me close.

"Aw, Carlisle. It is so great to see you again." He said as he stood up and walked toward us. Carlisle bowed and stuck out his hand for a hand shake and Aro just smiled. "No its fine. I would like you to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Thank you Aro. How are things treating you here at Voltura?" Carlisle said with a smile.

"The usual." Aro laughed as his eyes fell on me. "So this is the girl. She is very pretty Emmett."

Aro walked over to me leaning forward as to smell me.

"Thank you sir. I do believe so also." Emmett said as he bowed. I felt like I was suppose to bow but didn't.

"Do you mind? I hear you are immune to our dear Edward and would like to see if you are to me also." Aro said as he extended his hand. I smiled up at his request. Even though I should have been extremely scared Aro surprised me by being so kind and not forceful. "It won't hurt I promise."

I extended my hand and he graciously took it. He only held onto my head for a few moments before kissing the top of my hand and letting go.

"So very interesting." Aro said as he laughed. "Emmett do you mind if I call Marcus in here."

It was at that moment I got nervous. Marcus could sense relationships. What would happen if our relationship wasn't that strong? This was a true test for us.

"No there is no problem with that." Emmett said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Marcus came in through the same door we had entered from, looked at us for a moment and then shook hands with Aro. After that he just left.

"Sorry, for his hasty retreat. He is actually beating Heidi at chess and wants to make sure she doesn't cheat." Aro said with a laugh as he sat back down at his desk. "What he felt was incredible. You two truly have an amazing relationship. Emmett do you mind if I touch your hand?" Aro said as he extended his hand.

Emmett took his hand with a smile on his face. Aro held onto his hand longer then he had mine or Marcus'. The whole time he had Emmett's hand both his smile and Emmett's widened.

"La Tua Cantae. That's truly amazing Emmett." Aro said smiling at Emmett. He looked over at me with the same smile. "Bella, I hope you enjoy your vacation here. We are a having a festival in a week and we hope that you will partake in the festivities."

"I love festivals." I said with a smile.

"I see that you two truly are made for one another so we will discuss the matter at hand in a light manner. You know the rules about letting humans know about us but we can tell that she feels deeply about you and you the same so I am not worried. I will give you a visa, Bella. This is basically a time limit on how long you can remain human. Emmett, your memory says you would like her to he at least your age physically and I will allow that. Thus meaning, Bella, you have to your twenty first birthday to stay human."

"Thank you Aro." Emmett said as he picked me up and swung me around.

"You may leave now." Aro said dismissing us. "Carlisle I was hoping you would be up to a game of gene rummy."

"Aro, you know I always win." Carlisle said with a smile while sitting down at the desk while Aro pulled out a deck of cards.

Me and Emmett made our way up to our room. I was physically and mentally exhausted from the flight and activities of the day and he noticed.

"That went better then I thought." Emmett said when we got to the room and he gathered up my jammies.

"I thought that's how you thought it would go." I said confused. He had told me this whole time that everything would be ok and there was nothing to worry about.

"I know I told you that Bella but I was truly worried that he would change you at that moment. I just did not want to worry you." He said flinching. I was mad at him for letting me go in there so light hearted when things could have been very bad. "Even though the Volturi are usually very nice people when you don't provoke them they can be extremely dangerous if made angry. I think they were only like this because we came willingly. Also Aro and Carlisle are extremely good friends. Carlisle even got Aro to stay off human blood for a month and live on animal blood. Aro still has a thing for sheep though he won't ever admit it." Emmett said trying to calm me down with laughter.

I was calmed down. I was still made but things went great so I couldn't be too made at him. I laid down on the bed in his arms and within minutes I was asleep still fully clothed.

**a/n**

**I warned everyone before hand that I changed some things.**

**I got to thinking about the Volturi in New Moon and I thought Edward pissed them off bad by almost exposing them and then with wanting to fight with them… so what would they be like if no one had done that? What would they have been like if everyone was willing? Aro seemed so nice when he was talking in the book and so I thought maybe that would be how the Volturi are like on good days...**

**So that's my idea and reasoning…**


	15. Chapter 17

So I'm sure people have heard about the "spoilers" for Breaking Dawn

**So I'm sure people have heard about the "spoilers" for Breaking Dawn. I'm not believing anything until I read it in the book. Personally the spoilers sound like a fanfiction I read forever ago. BTW the idea for this chapter had nothing to do with the spoilers. I actually dreamed of this last night and thought I would put it on here.**

**Also!! I'm not going to spread the Spoiler because I believe it is a hoax much like when some of us read the one about Eclipse that Bella left Edward for Jacob in the end….**

**Also notice the rating has changed**

I had been in Voltura for five days. I didn't understand why everything thought the Volturi were so bad. Well I did understand the eating people part was bad but other then that little fact they were so sweet and kind to me.

At night Emmett would take me out to dinner and during the day we would either hang around the castle or go into the city if it was a cloudy day. I loved the city here though. It always had the feel of something always going on but at the same time you could just take you time.

As I sat on the bed thinking about the week I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to see Aro standing there. Aro never came up to our rooms and I immediately got worried.

"Bella, dear, where is Emmett?" Aro said with a toothy grin.

"He is in the shower. I will get him." I walked to the bathroom and stuck my head in. "Emmett, Aro wants to speak with you. He's in the room."

I pulled my head from the door to hear the water shut off. Two seconds later a half dressed Emmett stood in front of me. I could tell he rushed because he still had droplets of water on his chest and hair. I couldn't help but to just stare at his chest. I had seen him dressed like this many times but I never fully got used to his body. To me it was the best thing in the world.

"Bella, it's not nice to stare." Aro said while laughing.

I felt my face go red as Emmett pulled me into a half hug and kiss my forehead.

"Aro, you needed to see me?" Emmett asked trying to take attention away from me.

"Yes. I have already informed everyone else but the Transylvania coven is coming to visit for St. Marcus celebration. And we will be having some drinks. Do not worry though we have thought ahead and gotten drinks for Bella and Gianna." Aro said as he sounded more and more excited.

"That's great Aro." Emmett said but not with the same enthusiasm. "Do you think Bella and Gia will be safe?"

"Of course, they already agreed to respect our guests." Aro said as he walked towards the door. "Now I must go and overlook the party details."

As soon as he walked out I turned to face Emmett looking for an explanation. He smiled as he realized what I was doing.

"The Transylvania coven is the second oldest and second most powerful in the world. They are much like us only they are a bit different. Their group has more powers and get mad extremely easy. The reason they get mad easily is because they hate the fact they have to hide outside of their country. In Transylvania, they are practically worshiped. They are direct decedents from Vlad the Impaler or Dracula. Some Transylvanians believe that their protector and savior will come from his line of descendents."

"Wow." Was all I could say, "is Dracula coming? Because I don't think I want to meet him." Emmett laughed at me like he usually does.

"No he is not coming but one of their members does have the same power as he did."

"What drink was Aro talking about?" I asked as I suddenly remembered Aro saying he had some for us.

"Basically its vodka for vampires." Emmett said looking up at me. "and Aro probably has real Vodka and things for the humans. Bella you can drink if you want. I want you to have every human experience possible and that being one."

I had seen on TV all the ways people act whenever they were drunk. It wasn't like I wanted to act like that but I did want to know the feeling.

"Ok. But only because it's a human experience." I said shyly laughing. "You're going to drink too, right?"

"Only if you want me too."

"Yes."

**That night**

When the coven had arrived I was extremely nervous to meet them but much like the Volturi it went away the more I got to know them.

The drinks were served and refilled and refilled. Emmett had had three and wasn't feeling anything. Alice on the other hand had had one and was practically in Jasper's lap. Jasper had not had any because he could feel everything coming off of everyone else. Rosalie and Edward had had four and were smashed and grouping each other. I was on my fourth Smirnoff and was finding everything funny.

Everyone else was playing some game that Emmett wouldn't let me play because I was having a hard time standing up.

After a few hours and more drinks Emmett was finally drunk. I had been having a drink every once in a while in order to keep my drunken feeling up. Everyone now was just sitting around and talking to each other but somehow me and Emmett got separated from the group and were talking to Natasha and Michael.

Natasha, a very powerful girl from the Transylvania coven, decided to ask me a question.

"Bella, don't you want to have a baby?" she said. It took me a moment to register what she said.

"No way. Luckily Emmett can't have a baby." What I failed to notice was the flash in her eyes. As soon as I said that her mate Michael asked Emmett a question.

"Emmett have you two even consummated your relationship." He said with a laugh.

"NOPE!!" Emmett yelled.

"well don't you think you should." He suggested.

"Yes." We both said at the same time.

"Race you to our room." I said as I jumped up and ran to the stairs. I tripped a few times with each time Emmett catching me.

When we finally made it to our room the clothes went off first thing and the next thing I know is we were in bed together.

**Next morning**

I woke up with a horrible headache. I looked up and saw Emmett staring down at me. I went to sit up and realized I had no clothes on. Everything from the night before came rushing down on me. Me and Emmett had had sex.

"Emmett, did we really?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, we did. I'm so sorry." Emmett said with a sob in his voice. "I know no woman want's to lose it when their drunk."

"Emmett as long as it was with you I don't care." I said as I kissed him. "Was I at least good?"

"You were amazing. How was I?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect." Before he could protest I pulled his mouth to mine.


	16. Chapter 18

**I was going to leave it as a cliff hanger and maybe make people want to read the next chapter but some people seem to not catch onto what is going on so I thought before I lost people I might wanna put a new chapter up.**

As Emmett and I started to get dressed I realized fully what had went on. It was a feeling as though I could not control myself. I feel down onto the bed and Emmett looked over at me worried.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He said as he kneeled down beside of me.

"What are Natasha and Michael's powers?" I said quietly. His eyes filled with realization and picked me up and ran me to Aro's office.

"Aro, what happened last night?" Emmett yelled at Aro.

"What do you mean?" Aro said clearly confused.

"Bella and I made love for the first time last night after talking to Michael and Natasha. What are their powers?"

"Oh dear." Aro said as he picked up a phone. "Felix, please bring me Natasha and Michael."

Aro looked between the two of us. By this point I was in tears. I could deal with the fact I had lost my virginity while I was drunk but I don't think I could deal with the fact I lost it because of some vampires power. In a matter of moments, Natasha and Michael came into the room. As soon as they saw us they smiled.

"Did you have fun last night?" Michael said as Natasha laughed at us.

"Michael, Natasha, what did you do to them?" Aro said. I had never seen Aro angry nor did I ever want to see that again. "Did you use your powers?"

"What powers, Aro?" I decided to ask. Aro calmed himself before he looked at me.

"Michael's power is the power of seduction. He can seduce people and also he can transfer that too others so they are seduced by each other." Aro said as he looked into my eyes.

I had given my virginity to Emmett which didn't bother me but what did bother me was the fact that Michael had used his power and I felt as though he had taken my innocence.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Emmett growl. I quickly took his hand knowing it would calm him down.

Although I wanted Michael to pay I didn't want Emmett to possible get hurt.

"What's the big deal?" Michael acted casually.

"The big deal is she was a virgin." Aro screamed at him.

"OH. So my power worked? I tried it but I didn't think it would actually work." Natasha said with a smile.

"What is your power?" Emmett said.

"If she knows a vampire male and a human female are going to have sexual relations she can cause them to produce only if the human is a virgin. Yours is the perfect case." Aro said bowing is head. "It has only happened in two other cases."

"So I am pregnant?" I said. I was freaking out officially at this point. I looked up at Emmett before the blackness took over.


	17. Chapter 19

OMG OMG OMG I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS

**OMG OMG OMG I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!!**

I am well past the 100 mark which at the beginning of this story was just my goal that I didn't know if I would be able to pull off.

**This chapter is to all the people who have reviewed and are just plain awesome!!  
**

I woke up surrounded by all the Cullen's on my and Emmett's bed. I started to sit up whenever I felt Emmett push me back on the bed.

"I just had the strangest dream. We went to talk to Aro about last night and he said I was pregger's." I laughed out and hugged Emmett.

"It wasn't a dream, sweetie." Emmett said . I barely registered what Emmett had said before Alice jumped on the bed.

"Oh my gosh Bella. We get to go shopping now. I wonder what you are going to have. I know you're having one because I see you pregnant moving into our house. Carlisle why can't I see if it will be a boy or girl yet?" Alice said with a confused look on her face.

"That's because the cells have not decided what it will become yet. I'm sure when certain cells go into work you will know. That will be around 18 weeks." Carlisle said with a smile on his face. "Now children lets leave these two alone. Granny, come with me?" Carlisle said with a smile towards Esme.

Everyone was so happy with the fact we were having a baby but for some reason I wasn't ok with it. Rosalie and Edward had not said a word while they were in the room they just had a slight smile on their face.

I was having a baby with Emmett. I should be extremely happy but what about Charlie and Renee. I am barely out of my Junior year and I'm pregnant. I can't believe this is happening to me.

I realized that I have been thinking to myself and had not said anything to Emmett about all of this. I looked up at him and looked into his eyes. I say love and compassion. His eyes were softer then they usually were and he was staring at my stomach.

"It's not nice to stare. Take a picture." I said with a smile. Then I saw his eyes light up.

"Can I?" Emmett said. I couldn't help but to laugh about the fact he sounded like a two year old being told he could open a present early.

"Emmett, be serious. How are we going to raise a baby? I'm just 17 and still in high school."

"Well, I was thinking about that while you were unconscious. See as I'm graduating this May I can take care of the baby if you still wanted to go to high school after it's born. If you didn't, you can always graduate early and get your GED. If you start when we get home then you could be done by the time you are six months." Emmett said with a proud look on his face.

"Ok now what am I suppose to tell Charlie?" I asked since he was on a roll with answers.

"Easy just tell him that you want to get out of school early. We can wait a few months to when pregnancy tests show you are pregnant and then tell him then and you can move in with me. To make it easier I will get a job and so he knows you will be taken care of. I got offered a job as a developer anyway a few weeks ago."

I had to admit that sounded good. I was going to have Emmett's baby. While I wasn't completely sure of how things would work out I was willing to accept the inevitable.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Emmett said as he stood up and walked to get a towel.

"I'm suddenly staring and see a reason to eat far more then usual." I laughed as I rubbed my stomach. "I'll be in the kitchen."

I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. It had been well stocked ever since we came to visit. I put in some bacon slices in the microwave and bread in the toaster. I grabbed the lettuce and a tomato and cut some slices. One my food was finished I sat at the table with my BLT sandwich and started eating thinking about the fetus that was inside me.

I was about half way through with my sandwich whenever Rosalie walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Rose. Are you ok?" I said quickly.

"Of course. I was a bit upset that me and Edward can't have a baby but I guess I get to be the next best thing and that's an aunt. I would stay but I have to go. I found this gorgeous dress and I was going to get it for my and Edward's date tonight." She said as she walked off.

Her and Edward had been married all these years and they still went out on dates every week. I just hoped that Emmett and I would be like that after all the years we will be married.

Emmett came downstairs in a pair of sweatpants and smiled at me.

"Are you still hungry? I can fix you a grilled cheese." He said smiling. It was the only food he knew how to make but it was my favorite thing to eat.

"Well I could go for one about now." I laughed still kind of hungry from how I didn't eat in the last 24 hours.

He made my grilled cheese and pulled me into his lap as I started to eat. He rested his hand on my stomach and just rubbed it.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Emmett."


	18. Chapter 21

So i know I havent wrote anything in a while. I have been dabbling with stuff but i havent gotten anything good to post yet.

The main reason I am not updating lately is because of Breaking Dawn. Bella got Pregnant and that was my idea for the story before the book came out. I feel if I was to continue to write this story I will be faced with people wanting this baby to be like Reneesme and I don't want that.

I am not going to update untill i get something really good and a lot of chapters to put on here.

So maybe I can come up with something but what i need everyone to know is:

a. you dont like the pairing don't read it  
b. you don't like pregnant story... well your tough outta luck don't read it...  
c. THIS WILL NOT BE A RENEESME STORY!!!!

so I will try to come up with something and get an update up.

I already have a couple chapters so hopefully soon I will have a real update for you

thanks to everyone who gave amazing reviews and offered help! ya'll are the best!


	19. Chapter 22 ACTUALLY A CHAPTER

**4 months later**

I was six months pregnant and everything in life was going perfect. Mine and Emmett's relationship was still going strong. We were practically living together in his house. I had graduated early and was focusing on becoming a mom thanks in large part to Esme's help. Emmett was going to college even though we had told Charlie that he was going to go to work. I had a strange feeling that Carlisle had something to do with this. He probably showed them Emmett's bank account.

I looked up and saw Emmett walk into the room, throw his bag on the floor and jump on the bed where I was reading. Lately I had been to tired I had just stayed in bed. Although I was only six months pregnant I looked as though I was ready to burst. Oh did I not mention I was having twins. Alice had seen it but surprisingly the little pixie had been able to keep it to herself till Emmett and I had found out by the way of the sonogram.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Emmett said as he kissed my stomach.

"Boring, I actually played your Xbox today. Thanks again for buying me some fun games." I said with a smile. Emmett laughed and laid him hands on my stomach probably waiting for the babies to kick. Sure enough the babies started kicking. "Ok little ones, I know you are happy to hear daddy but mommy's insides are bruised." I said with a wince. The babies were going to be strong I could defiantly tell. Carlisle was actually getting worried that I would have internal bruising but all I was worried about was delivering these babies in three months.

"Alice went shopping today." Emmett said as he put his books away. "She got tons of stuff."

"She always does." I laughed as I got out of bed and changed into some sweats and one of Emmett's hoodies. "Are you ready to see what sex the babies are?"

Emmett and I were going to go to the hospital today to see what the genders of the babies were. We would have known before now but we had asked Carlisle to not tell us because I had a phase where I didn't want to know before they were born. I realized yesterday that not knowing was not going to work with a shopping obsessed Alice. We tried to get Carlisle to tell us but he wanted us to see the sexes like everyone else, by picture.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. I was so excited. I had came up with two names for each sex just in case. I had not told Emmett though. I knew he wanted to name them after his time period and birthplace but I was strongly against naming my kid Dolly or Betty or Loretta Lynn. I don't even know what names he had for the boys. I had a feeling he just brought the girls names up to bug me.

We got the hospital and waiting in the waiting room. The TV was turned on MTV and they were re-airing the Britney Spears documentary. I got so excited. No matter had happened to Britney I was always a secret Britney Spears fan. I got so into the documentary I didn't realize that the nurse had called our name. We got up and went to the room where Carlisle would be doing the examination and I hurried and changed knowing Carlisle would be soon. Carlisle hurried and did the examination and placed the get on my stomach. I felt the baby kick when his cold hand touched my stomach.

"Babies, that wasn't daddy calm down." I said making Emmett and Carlisle laugh. I looked up and on the screen was the most beautiful thing I had seen ever. Both of my babies were there on the screen. One was sucking their thumb and the other looked like it was trying to hit the first one. I couldn't help but to laugh. All those movements I had been feeling were taking shape. I could see what they were doing and I could feel it at the same time in my stomach. Carlisle quickly printed a picture and then went onto the task of what sex they were. When he got to the desination Emmett whistled.

"Now that is defiantly a boy and he takes after his daddy." Emmett said with a proud look on his face. It took me a second to realize that the boy was the one who was sucking his thumb.

Carlisle moved onto the one that was hitting its brother and it took a while but eventually Carlisle told us it would a girl. I looked into Emmett's eyes and I could tell that if he could he would be crying. I was giving him both a girl and a boy at the same time.

Carlisle cleaned the gel off my stomach and said that he would meet us at home. Emmett and I left the hospital so ready to tell everyone. As soon as we got to the door everyone was waiting for us. I couldn't help but to grab Alice in a hug and turn around to the rest of the family and scream that we were having a boy and girl. We sat around and talked for a few hours until I passed out on Emmett's chest.

I remember him laying me in bed and kissing my stomach. At night he would lay there and rub my stomach and calm the babies when they got to kicking too much.

I was so lucky and all I could wait was for three more months when I would see the beauties that me and Emmett had produced.

**Ok so I know its been a while and I hope you all don't hate me for taking so long but I just finished exams today and so I actually had time to write all those sketches I had done all semester.**

oh also… NO BRITNEY FLAMES WILL BE ALLOWED!

please go soft on me its been a while since I've written anything that doesn't have to do with Gothic Literature, Growth and Development, Biology, Chemistry Ethics, and History…. lol


End file.
